Backpack's True Objective
by Siv the Fish
Summary: The Justice League's inner thoughts on Static, Gear, and even Backpack.
1. Hawkgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own. DC does. If I owned Static Shock there would be more love for the enigma Backpack…and Richie. I really need to stop writing stuff late at night.

* * *

J'on learned a lot after living amount the human populace. Human where highly emotional beings that allowed the influxes of these emotion rule their lives. Even the seemingly stoic Batman suffered from the influxes from time to time. While meditating J'on often allowed his guard down just enough to feel the sea of emotions surrounding him. Hawkgirl was training from the deep sense of satisfaction he was feeling from her. Batman was sating his endless curiosity in the archive room. Green Lantern was anticipating his up and coming lesson for Static and Gear. Flash and Static where content with their pizza down in the cafeteria. Gear was… emotionless. Puzzled at the unusual lack of happy, perky emotion from the super genius J'on prodded a little. The young adult was deeply immersed in a technological project. Proving that even he got bored J'on decided to find out what Gear was working on.

Arriving in the Research and Development Lab Gear did not even flinch at J'on's arrival. Smiling at the Gear's ability to focus J'on felt a small wave of happy emotion. Surprise mounted as the wave did not appear to be originating from the human. Soundless J'on went closer towards Gear and his project. Backpack, the Multipurpose Analysis and Research Computer, was laying open for upgrades and repairs. Despite being offline the computer seemed to be functioning. Masking his presence J'on tried to feel the any other emotion that seemed to come from the hardware. Gear jumped violently as his communicator went off. Answering it Gear went back to closing up Backpack. No paying much attention to what was being said J'on could not help but hear a few select words.

"No."

"Really?" Gear checked the time on his communicator. "Oh shit. Yeah. Yeah! I know Virge! Listen I'll be down in a second just gotta finish up real fast ok? Yeah. Okay. BYE!" By the time Gear had finished his conversation J'on had already hidden to avoid any questions. Once Gear left for his and Static's lesson J'on turned towards Backpack. Placing a hand on the now sealed shell he began to communicate with the robot. Electrical impulse sensors triggered the robot to awaken. The optical lens blinked to life as it surveyed J'on. Visual as well as Electrical data confirmed the alien's identity as a Ally.

'I pose a question for you and only you.' Stated J'on through the bond he usually only used to communicate to other sentient beings.

'What would that be?' Asked back the robot through the bond. The tone of the thought was as monotone as one would expect from an analysis and research computer. Brows furrowed J'on was torn between be fascinated by the robot's level of independence or to be scared for its creator. Some of that fear seemed to leak through the bond when Backpacked answered.

'I have no intention of hurting my mother.' The reply seemed to shoot across the bond.

'Mother?' Queered back J'on.

'My creator. Most humans refer to their creator as mother.' In a sense the robot was correct admitted J'on. Moving on to his original question.

'If you are truly self aware what do you plan on doing with your new found freedom?'

'Follow through with my main objective, serve and protect my creator. My secondary objective however is to provide solid evidence for a life partner concerning my creator. Humans tend to allow too many minor glitches to override their compatibility algorithm.' Stated the robot as if it already had a life partner picked out for it's "Mother". Satisfied with the lack malicious software in the robot J'on thanked the sentient computer for its time and broke the bond. Amazed at the impact of human emotion on Artificial Intelligence processor J'on went back to meditating. At least J'on wasn't the only one picking up on the blatant affectionate emotion that Static and Gear where throwing at one another.


	2. Green Lantern

Taking requests for the next Justice Leaguer.

Supply runs were always interesting for the Justice League. Usually they get whatever they needed in bulk to live off of for several months. Other times there is something things that cannot be shipped to a satellite floating miles above the earth. For the Green Lantern he liked his visits to the Earth's surface without be called there to save the day.

Today he was John Stewart, regular citizen. Waiting for the light to change so they could walk across John glanced sideways. Virgil 'Static' Hawkins seemed to almost be bursting with energy. Well more so than usual, the young man was a human battery after all. Noticing his look Virgil smiled brightly back. Something about the way the teen looked up to him made his heart swell. As if saving the world every five minutes wasn't a pointless endeavor. He was like a small ray of hope that what the League was saving something worth saving.

It was depressing that after seeing so much contempt and depravity in the world that you begin to question if was even worth saving.

"Uh John? John?" Called out a voice. Blinking John came back to reality.

"Huh. What?"

"The lights green. We can go." Replied Virgil. Nodding John joined the throng of people crossing. Once across the street John spoke up.

"So where are we going exactly?" John was sure Virgil had told him already but he wanted make sure.

"We need to go to Mega Leet Computers. They are the only place Rich could find the servos for Mark." Answered back Virgil.

"Mark?" Blinked John. Maybe space he needed to eat more before traveling through space. Not looking away from the store fronts Virgil replied.

"Multipurpose Analysis and Research Computer. Mark for short."

"Wouldn't that be Marc?" Richard 'Gear' Foley was an odd one to begin with. So when the genius inventor starting NAMEING his creations like they were his pets or worse yet, his children. John was starting to become worried. The last thing the universe needed was an invention for good to become self-aware and mutate.

"Richie said that you pronounce the 'c' as a 'ka' sound." Explained back Virgil. They were in front of the store now. "Something about it sounding cool." Chuckling at the teenage logic John followed behind.

"Could you believe how busy it was in there?" Asked Virgil. The brown paper bag cradled in his arms shifted slightly causing Virgil to readjust his arms.

"That was very nice to come down here for Richie." Commented John. With all the other errands done all was left was to go home.

"Yeah I don't mind. With all the physical training with Batman Richie doesn't have time to mess with his gadgets let alone make a planet side trip." Shrugged Virgil the best he could. The bag gave a small lurch forward with the motion.

Something about the trip from the planet's surface to home brought up something that had been gnawing at the back of his head. Everyone at the station were fairly close to at least one person on board. Even then no friendship held a candle to the profound bond between Richard and Virgil. Especially since Hawkgirl found them cuddling. Batman always goes on about no dating within the team. It was best to hear it from someone with a little more tact.

"Virgil. Do you know why it's not suggested we date members of the team?"

"Because if you break up the station would feel weird?" Asked back Virgil with a grin. When John's stony expression did not change Virgil's grin faded.

"Sorry. Because you focus more on that person rather than on your mission?" Asked Virgil this time more serious. "I don't see what brought that up. I mean I was under the impression Wonder Woman hated all men and Hawkgirl just hated everything." Despite himself John felt a smile on his face.

"I was referring to your relationship with Gear." Pressed on John. He used Gear instead of Richie to try to depersonalize the subject matter.

"What about it? Is it because we're best friends?" Asked the teen. Either he was trying to be funny again or he didn't understand where John was going with this. "What I don't get us why everyone is so mad about us. Is that what being a team is all about?" Ranted on Virgil. "We can't all be like Batman and pretend there is nothing more to life than crime fighting. I'll go crazy."

"There is nothing wrong with your friendship with Richie. Just be careful out there. Alright?" Virgil's smile returned for the remainder of the trip.

Flash showed off his speed in unloading the cargo as fast as he could. After all his once a month special pizza was in one of those boxes. John followed Virgil into the dining area. Already there was Batman and Gear.

"Hey man!" Cried out Virgil totting the bag full of machine parts towards the inventor. Happy to see anything besides the salad laid out in front of him Richie stood up.

"If you want to survive training later I suggest you finish your lunch." Cooled remarked Batman drinking his milk. Virgil laughed at his friend's expense. "That goes for you too Static." Replied Batman.

"Say what?"

"The high fat, salt, and sugar intake diet ends today. If you wish to improve on your training you will have to start eating better. Until you learn how to prepare proper meals your food will be premade for you. Do I make myself clear?" Even in question form it still sounded like a command. Hiding his smirk John took a water bottle from the fridge.

"Yes sir." Mutter the newbies miserably. There was the faint clanking of little robotic claws on the ceiling. Looking up he spotted Backpack or Mark, as he was just recently christened, traveling down the hallway. The singular optical camera focused on him for a spilt second before moving towards its master or mother as J'on put it. As advanced as the little robot maybe the last thing they needed was for it to become self-aware. Glancing back to the table Gear and Static were talking adamantly.

Maybe one day the two of them might have something. Maybe not. But as far as he was concerned there was nothing wrong with trying to find a little light in this dank world.


End file.
